The Next Day
by Rassilon001
Summary: The Gate opens. Then it closes. What happens next?
1. The Prophecy and the Party

**Disclaimer:  
** I do not own Gate: Jieitai Kano or any of its assorted characters or universe. They belong exclusively to Takumi Yanai, who wrote the darn thing.

 **Summary:  
** The Gate opens. Then it closes. Rated PG for Drama.

* * *

 **Thirty Days to Gate Closure**

It was really only random luck that they had even had any warning at all.

Purely thanks to Tuka's and Yao's efforts they had even discovered the buried sanctuary of Hardy, where the tablet had been discovered. Apparently it had once been an elven shrine, from a time so ancient there had been no distinction between the light and dark elven peoples. Interred within had been a great deal of ancient history, and amongst them, the tablet. And it was only through Lelei's efforts they even had a translation of the script written across the tablet. A greater contribution from her colleagues had been necessary to fully understand its meaning, as well as reference the appropriate star charts to determine the stellar alignment. Lelei had a great active role in this as well, thanks to her visitation to Japan and her keen understanding of modern sciences and astrology.

The results, while conclusive, had not been promising.

As they'd long since realized, the Gate opened seemingly every one hundred thousand years as the Empire measured time, then after a period closed, trapping whomever had come through on their respective sides, never again to come into contact with the other. It was the origin of countless species of the realm, including the elves and goblins and even the Empire itself. And now it was the origin of the JSDF, or as they were more locally known, the 'Green Men.'

And now... it was closing.

Or rather, their time was limited until it closed. Lelei had translated the discovered tablet as quickly as she was able, and with the help of her mentor and the best scholars of the Lindon University. No finer minds could be found this side of the Gate. It had been pure luck they'd discovered it when they had, and been able to translate it quickly enough for it to matter. Any slower and they might have risked being trapped in the Special Region forever. Because when Lelei broke the news to Itami, it wasn't very good.

Thirty Days.

Less than a full month, and the Gate would close forever.

Naturally, he quickly relayed the information up his chain-of-command. And they in turn relayed it to the DIET. To say the Japanese Government took it hard was an understatement, but it seemed that, only a few days later, they were already in full agreement on what needed to be done. Nothing like a good crisis to convince people to put aside their petty disagreements and work towards the common good.

* * *

 **Twenty-Seven Days to Gate Closure**

Three days later, Captain Itami was roused from his early morning routine and instructed, along with everyone else in his unit, to report into the central courtyard of the Alnus fort in formation. Soldiers formed at least semi-straight lines, chatting somewhat about the announcement. Per instructions, the Captain hadn't released his findings to anyone, and suspected he knew the topic about to be announced, but the rest were completely in the dark until their commander took the podium and brought them all to attention. He wasted no time spelling out the situation, as soon as the social niceties were out of the way.

"We're pulling out," General Hazama explained.

There was some murmuring amongst the soldiers. From his podium at the end of the square, the General cut an imposing figure despite his receding hairline, his mustache bristling and proud as his hard gaze swept over the soldiers of the JSDF.

"Information has reached us that the Gate that connects the Special Region to Japan will be closing in the near future. An exact timetable will be distributed to your commanders."

There was some brief murmuring, but he silenced it with a look, carrying on.

"The DIET has taken into account all possible outcomes and has decided there is nothing that can be done regarding the closing of the Gate. It is still as of yet a science well beyond our understanding. As a result, we have twenty days with which to pull out and return to the homeland. So you will begin tearing down everything, gather up what we can take, abandon what we cannot. And I expect to see each and every one of you giving it your all. We have a lot to do and very little time to do it in. So let's see some spirit out there!"

Itami joined the others in chorusing a reply of affirmation, but inwardly he was reeling.

After almost two full years in the Special Region, the JSDF were pulling out.

* * *

 **Twenty-Six Days to Gate Closure**

The logistics of such a withdrawl were staggering. For having just arrived with only a small force, the JSDF had certainly grown significant roots in the region. In the end, they had been forced to abandon a lot of their equipment rather than go through the hassle of bringing it back through the Gate, prioritizing military vehicles and weaponry, along with personnel, over just about anything else. They were also making a point to quickly trade away their hard-earned currency for any mineral goods they could transport with them. Japan's economy was going to go through some turbulent times thanks to the vast influx of wealth, but in the end, the country would be the richer for it.

With the withdrawl in mind, most troops had been re-tasked to assignments that kept them off the front lines, and the Recon Force was not an exception. Itami was busy overseeing the transport of munitions, which was quite the daunting task. It was an inexhaustible workload, requests and forms piling up on his desk.

Fortunately, Yao was assisting with the paperwork.

The dark elven woman, whom had willingly put herself in his service for a debt she felt she owed him, was proving to be an excellent secretary. Once she'd been taught how to read and write Japanese, as well as speak it, she found an excellent use for her talents managing his paperwork. It helped tread the fine line between the slavery she'd insisted upon and the SDF's rules about such things. Itami, for his part, ensured she was treated well, respectfully even. And he had to admit, he was grateful for the help.

The day had worn on late, but eventually he'd had to clock out a short while before sunset. Yao glanced up from her desk on the other side of the room, stacking some papers in her hands and tapping them straight.

"Quitting time already?"

Itami shook his head. "I'm going out for tonight then," he said, tugging on his cap as he stood in the doorway. "I may not be back until late tomorrow but just call Major Higaki if you have any questions, alright?"

"Hai," she replied in the affirmative. Her Japanese was getting better all the time, there was barely even an accent anymore.

He stepped out of the office and climbed into the chopper being provided. With good time they'd make it to the Capital by sundown. Stay the night, come back sometime tomorrow.

Captain Itami (promoted almost a year ago to the day) had been selected to break the news to the new Imperial government, which thanks to the efforts of the JSDF was well on its way to re-establishing itself through more peaceful means across the length and breadth of the Empire's borders. To say Empress Pina Co Lada was distraught was an understatement, but the proof offered by Lelei and her magus colleagues was irrefutable. In just under a month, the Gate would close. The JSDF had to go, one way or another.

Accepting the will of the Gods for what it was, she'd at least requested a final celebration with the heroes who'd saved her life many times over. She absolutely refused to hear any other response from Captain Itami and the Third Recon Team. And once she had an idea in her head, it was hard to dissuade Empress Pina from just about any course of action she set herself to.

* * *

 **Twenty-Four Days to Gate Closure**

So they pulled out their formal attire and prepared for a final farewell.

Two days seemed hardly enough time for a celebration worthy of heroes, but it was the best that could be done on short notice.

The affair was held at the manor in Ithaca, on the Empire's border, and Itami and his company brought by humvee convey into the courtyard. The riderless wagons of steel were still held in awe even after all this time by the locals, but to the JSDF, it was business was usual as they piled out.

Standing tall and unafraid, Empress Pina greeted Itami in the courtyard. Both were dressed for the occasion in formal robes. She wore them with a practiced grace, he felt ridiculous and out of place, though he cut an impressive figure regardless.

"Empress Pina," he greeted, with a wave. "We're honored to accept your invitation to dinner."

And in the case of some of his team, the words were true, for many had been hoping to see old friends again, one last time, before they had to go. It also freed up the Third Recon Team from the withdrawl efforts, giving them some much needed downtime. For the Captain himself, it was a bit much he felt. He did want to see them all before they left... but surely they didn't need to go to all this sort of effort to accomplish it.

"We welcome you to our home, brave heroes of the Empire," Pina said, with a practiced curtsey. "Come, please join us in the Grand Hall... a feast worthy of kings and queens has been prepared."

Escorted into the hall by an assortment of soldiers, guards and knights, the Third Recon Unit and its associates were guided to their seats. A grand feast had been laid out on a trio of tables, including some fine fare that you simply couldn't find on the other side of the Gate. Not unless leg of wyvern had suddenly become a delicacy in downtown Tokyo.

Naturally, Empress Pina sat at the head of the table. As was her right. To her right was Dame Bozes co Palista, her most trusted and most loyal of childhood friends, and to her left was Captain Youji Itami, her honored guest of the evening. His side of the table supported his friends and subordinates, from Tuka, Lelei and Rory, to Furuta Hitoshi, Akira Tomita, and Mari Kurokaw. Down Bozes side were the Knights of the Rose, including Hamilton, Shandy and Gray, and also a number of the Senators who had wisely sided with her during her ascension to the throne. The ones who savored peace over war.

They were fewer now than they had once been, but in due time, the Senate would be strong and plentiful again. Pina had promised to truly listen to them, unlike any Emperor before her, and it was making an impression on the people.

It was possible to rule with respect as much as fear.

But tonight they weren't here for such things. The Empress stood in her chair and tapped her golden goblet with her spoon once all of her guests had been seated, drawing all attention to her.

"A toast," she proclaimed, cup of wine upraised. "In honor of the brave warriors who have helped right many wrongs across our Empire. May they have a safe journey back to their homeland of Japan."

Goblets and cups were raised as the others toasted, but it seemed as if both sides of the table were only half-heartedly agreeing with her. Nobody was truly happy with the withdrawl or the closing of the Gate. They were simply facts that had to be accepted and dealt with. Perhaps realizing this, Pina signaled the minstrels in the corner to start up a melody to cover her gaff, sinking back into her chair and picking at her meal half-heartedly.

For his own part, Itami wasn't sure how he felt about any of it.

He hadn't really let himself think about it. He'd buried himself in his work like he always had, overseeing logistics and getting shipments in order. But here, now, he didn't have much choice but to think. Amidst the merriness of the gathering... he suddenly felt very morose. He sipped at his wine, even as one of the serving girls refilled his cup. A snake-haired medusa... a familiar one, he remembered... from a previous stay. One he'd not see again, for her kind did not exist in Japan.

A voice roused him from his thoughts, as he caught sight of a familiar face settling in beside him at the table. The blonde elf Tuka shifted her chair closer to his so they could speak.

"Itami-san," Tuka said softly, not wishing to draw attention to their conversation. "When you leave for the other world... Tuka would like to come with you. Will you take her in?"

She was asking to come live in Japan? "Are you sure?" he asked.

The blonde elf nodded, ears drooping, eyes big and watery, as if trying to brace herself for a rejection. Or perhaps trying to play on his sympathies. Feeling uncomfortable, he tugged on the collar of his tunic, feeling it about twenty degrees warmer than it had been a little while ago.

"I'll uh... I'll have to think about it," he said evasively.

Tuka looked at least somewhat relieved by this, scooting her seat back and sipping at her wine. Meanwhile, another made their opinion known, and Itami felt a chill run down his spine as he felt their gaze settle across him.

"I would rather you stayed here with us," Rory said, her eyes stern, her expression cross.

She had already explained, as an envoy, there was no way she could leave her world behind forever. Visiting Japan had been a welcome break from her life of solemn duty, but it was not one she could abandon. She was an apostle until Emloy saw fit to release her from service, not something she was ready for.

"Rory, you know..."

"It is impossible," she cut him off, laying her halberd against the wall and folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, yes... our duties are to our worlds, we cannot break away from such things. And I respect your decision to uphold your duty. But I still don't want you to go."

"Hic. I don't wanna Itami-sama to go either," Lelei said, obviously more than a bit tipsy. She completely missed her seat two down, collapsing against Itami's side. He caught her shoulder gently, grimacing as the simple motion brought glares from the other girls.

Honestly, he was surprised things had gone on this long, but none of them seemed willing to give up their single-minded obsession with him. By now they should've had killed one another, yet always Rory, Tuka and Lelei had maintained some sort of strange equilibrium with one another for Itami's sake, and never let harm come to him or one another.

Only an endless series of misfortune and suffering.

Itami paused, glancing into his cup, finding it half empty. His reflection peered up at him from the dark wine. _Well, that wasn't true_ , he mused. His life had been richer here than it ever could have been back home in Japan. Back there, he had done his fair share, but he'd been an otaku. Not a shameful fact, one he was proud of, but back in Japan it had been a fantasy he'd been living. Now he was living in another sort of fantasy world, a very real one. One that was shaping his character into something more... active than he had been back home.

And these girls had contributed a large part of that. An elven archer, a teenaged sorceress, and a demigoddess of battle. And none of them wanted to be parted from his side. And that wasn't all of it either. The JSDF had done a lot in the Special Region, in Alnus, ever since they'd arrived. From deposing Zorzal to defeating the Fire Dragon to challenging a veritable God of the Underworld. When they left...

He did not care to think of what would become of the World Beyond the Gate.

Really, there was only one decision he could make under such circumstances.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Please review if enjoyed.

Originally intended as a cute little one-shot, this story has blossomed into something greater, in no small part to promptings from my beta's to explore a few other things that such an event would include. More to come soon.


	2. The Plan and the Price

**Twenty-Three Days to Gate Closure**

Thus it was that the very next morning, as early as the general's timetable could allow, he had an officer standing in front of him, presenting his paperwork. Normally it would take at least a week to make such an appointment, but considering the officer in question, exceptions had been made in the past, why break a good habit now?

Anything for the Hero of Ginza, after all.

Accepting the forms from his subordinate, the General deftly slid it across the desk and deftly spun it around to read. Koichiro Hazama studied the request in front of him, his gaze narrowing the further he got down the page. Everything was in order, all the T's crossed, all the I's dotted, functionally the paper was professionally done.

It was the actual _contents_ that troubled him.

"What's this?" Hazama asked, glancing up at Itami.

He stood at attention, back straight, shoulders squared, and eyes forward. He didn't even look at the General as he made his pronouncement. "Sir, I'm here to formally make my request known to... remain behind."

While he was up to his ears in paperwork, the General quickly turned to his aid, instructing them to handle his calls and field some of his less vital work while he gave the young Captain his full attention. It gave the dual purpose of getting them out of his office, so what they were about to discuss couldn't be overheard by overly gossipy privates.

Settling back in his chair, the General regarded Itami. "Just so we're clear... could you repeat that?"

"Sir I'm interested in discharging my commission, retiring from the armed forces, and remaining behind here in the quote, 'Special Region', unquote... Alnus... when the Gate closes," Itami said smartly and matter-of-factly.

His superior steepled his fingers, pondering. He knew the captain better than most, and he certainly wasn't given to frivolous decisions. Except maybe when it came to his off-duty hobbies, but even then he usually never let it interfere with his duties or his professionalism. This seemed to contradict both of those. "I seem to recall your officer commission not expiring for another year or so," Hazama said. He idly shifted the paperwork on his desk, the folder beneath being of Itami's service record. All the facts were laid out there.

The younger man nodded. "I'm aware, sir, but I was hoping the extenuating circumstances could allow for such. It's not entirely without precedent."

 _True enough_ , the General mused. "You do realize once the Gate closes all information points to it never being opening again," he stated. "Not in your lifetime, at any rate. And certainly not back to Japan."

"Yes, sir," he replied at once.

"And that you'll never be able to come home again as a result."

"Yes, sir."

"Miss out on all your manga and your anime and your light novels and countless other things you profess to be working so very hard for."

There was a brief hesitation this time, and he swallowed nervously, but Itami stubbornly refused to give in to the temptation. "Yes, sir."

Well, he seemed committed to this. That more or less made up the General's mind, but he would prefer at least a little clarity. "May I ask why?" General Hazama inquired.

"You may, sir," Itami replied, shifting somewhat nervously. The older man nodded to the chair in front of his desk, beckoning the young Captain to sit. He did so, feeling instantly more relaxed. Enough to begin telling his story at any rate.

"Sir, I know we originally came to the Special Region to secure the borders of Japan, protect its interests, and secure any resources we could discover here. As well as bring those responsible for the Ginza Incident to justice. And we've done that and more in our time here. But I feel we've done far more than just that. We've had an... an _impact_ on the world here. Economically, politically, socially. The Empire's in an uproar, and most of the surrounding countryside has been looking to us for protection and assistance for over a full year now."

General Hazama nodded, well recognizing this as a fact. Despite the JSDFs intentions to remain relatively neutral in such things, outside forces or the good intentions of soldiers under his command (prominently the one sitting across from him) had indeed made an impact.

Not always a positive one either.

"Go on," he instructed gently.

"I don't think they're ready for us to leave," Itami said. "The Empire, especially, is on very shaky feet as it works out the kinks of democracy and free speech and human rights. They have a chance to really make something good of themselves, and improve the lives of the people here. All the people. I want to be here to help make sure that happens. I've... grown attached to the people here."

"And they've grown attached to you," the General replied with something close to amusement in his tone.

Itami shifted his gaze elsewhere, sweat on his brow, and it didn't take a genius to read his thoughts at that moment. While the Captain had a very good heart and a surprising clear head when it came to more important matters, his three young charges (well, only one of them was really _young_ ) were likely the real reason he was staying behind. Honestly, what else could General Hazama say to something like that?

"... alright."

Blink. "... sir?"

"We'll have something appropriate drawn up. And we'll have to expedite the usual process for de-commissioning an officer and retiring him from the military, but with your record it shouldn't be a problem."

"I, uh... t-thank you, sir," Itami said, standing upright stiffly, his right hand shifting, as if unsure to offer it for a shake or a salute.

General Hazama stood, and saluted, saving him the discomfort. Itami swiftly returned the gesture, waiting for the senior officer to lower his hand before he did so.

Not inclined to immediately let the boy off the hook, Hazama gave him a taste of just what was coming. "You should be aware though, that a decision like this is going to create enormous waves. You might inspire others to do the same as you have, and I doubt more than a few are going to try and entice you to remain in service and on our side of the Gate once it closes. Are you that committed to this endeavor?"

He once more squared his shoulders and straightened his back. "I am, sir," Itami replied in a clear tone.

"Then I wish you nothing but success. Your service has been nothing but exemplary from day one. You deserve this. I'll see to these papers... you just keep doing your duty until the day comes... and stay accessible. No leaving Alnus hill until this is all over. I have a feeling I'm going to need to contact you soon."

"Uh sir," he said tentatively. "I, uh, I do intend to work right up until the very last day but... I may also need some leave to return to Japan before the Gate closes. Some essentials to bring through if I'm going to be remaining here the rest of my natural life."

Hazama nodded. "Fair enough. Well, keep available by cell phone then, at the very least."

"Understood, sir."

Another crisp pair of salutes were exchanged, and Itami turned on his heel and walked out of the office, maintaining his composure the entire time. Only once he was out of sight and the door was closed did his professional aura slip. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and slumped against the far wall, hoping he'd made the right decision.

* * *

 **Twenty-Two Days to Gate Closure**

As his superiors had predicted, Itami's decision was met with considerable backlash.

The government of Japan was not keen to lose the national "Hero of Ginza," and as the General had guessed, many were keen to offer what essentially were tantamount to bribes in an effort to retain his loyalty and keep him from making what they believed was a horrible decision.

They offered money, a quick rise through the ranks, property in Japan, one was even suggesting he could have a career in politics with relative ease despite his young age. Not a single one of them came close to appealing to Itami, and he did his best to politely turn them all down.

If any of them were slow to pick up the hint, Rory Mercury was quick to pick up her halberd.

They might've had better chance offering things he actually had an interest in. Yet not one had the slightest inkling the so-called Hero was a fan of doujinshi and manga first and foremost. In fact, he was easily more troubled by the upcoming loss of his internet connection that he would ever be for the day-to-day toil and turmoil of his homeland.

And the backlash against his choice only strengthened his decision to remain behind in the new world. He felt he could do a lot of good here. Maybe not completely unhampered by law and rule, but perhaps a little less tightly restricted by it. If nothing else, then by being a good example for others to look up to.

He had no idea just how right he was until the announcements started being made.

* * *

 **Twenty Days to Gate Closure**

A weekend later, and decisions had been made. Nearly two dozen additional requests for de-commission and retirement had also crossed the desks of the Special Regions director. All for personnel who had or were currently serving under Captain Itami.

He gave a weary snort of amusement, puffed his cigar, and stamped his approval on each and every one. It was their lives to lead, if they wanted to spend the remainder of it here, that was their choice.

Truthfully, General Hazama might have once been tempted to do the same, if not for fact he had a family waiting for him back in Japan. As it was, he'd leave the adventure to the younger generation, and simply wish them well.

* * *

 **Nineteen Days to Gate Closure**

"You guys too?!"

Itami felt his jaw hit the ground as he beheld the newly retired members of the Third Recon Squad, who had almost to a one quit their jobs with the JSDF with a modest severance pay and decided to remain behind in the Special Region. Most were still in uniform, they hadn't had a chance to collect their things from Japan, but they were wearing them with considerable more casual grace than before, not bothering with military restrictions. Kurata had discarded his hat. Kuribayashi had even discarded her under-shirt, tying up her jacket in front to expose her midriff.

"But... you guys... the Gate...!" Itami vaguely gestured, unable to quite articulate himself. He collapsed backwards into his chair, his legs unable to support his weight.

Takeo Kurata stepped forward, patting his former captain on the shoulder, guessing well enough what he was trying to say. "It's alright, cap'n," he said. "We're all going to miss Japan a lot... it's our home. But we're staying here because we believe in something important. We believe in doing right for the people here. Besides, I've got another good reason to stay behind," he thought, ducking his head somewhat shyly.

Itami flicked his gaze to the ring on Takeo's finger. That was true enough.

Takeo had married Persia, after all, and while he might have considered the possibility once of living with her in Japan... her place was here, amongst her own kind. So the young sergeant and his heavily pregnant wife had, of course, elected to stay behind.

Akira Tomita had elected to stay behind for similar reasons. He already had a child with the Lady Bozes, after all, and had been making vague plans to retire to Alnus once his tour was finished. Perhaps give up soldiering entirely and settle as a merchant or some such. The Gate's closing had simply moved up his timetable, to the delight of the Golden Rose.

Itami could understand their reasons, but he was more shocked when Mari and Shino showed up at his desk. "You guys too?!" he exclaimed.

"Sure," Sergeant Kuribayashi said. "I got a job offer to join the Knights of the Rose. Empress says I could make group captain in virtually no time thanks to my experience. All they have to do is train me up on how to use a sword."

Now that Pina co Lada was Empress, the Knights of the Rose had become her honor guard, a position many in the Empire would have gladly given their left leg to be a part of. And Mari was being offered it despite her lack of noble birth. Feeling his jaw go slack, Itami tried to close his mouth before he looked a fool, glancing at the medic, hoping she had a better reason for her staying behind.

"And you?"

Mari smiled. She was wearing a long violet robe, evidently trying to fit in amongst the local populace moreso than her comrades. "I can't in good conscience leave the people here behind in the Dark Ages of medicine. Not even with the supplies we've left them. They need a proper medical practitioner to show them how it's done. Besides, I've always wanted to retire to somewhere nice and country-like. Doesn't get much better than this."

Itami felt his head start to hurt, and futilely slammed it down against his desk. Tuka reached over to pat his head gently, trying to ease his worry, but it was futile. He'd get used to the idea in time, but they'd all decided to stay with him. Not through obligation from their military rank and profession, but because the Third Recon Squad believe in Itami doing the right thing. Naturally, that meant they wanted to do the same. So they'd follow him to Hell and back. Or into the nest of a Fire Dragon, though hopefully that wouldn't be a recurring thing for them.

Nearby, Rory Mercury just smiled. Nothing quite pleased her as seeing people stand up for their convictions, regardless of personal hardship or sacrifice.

"Itami... you truly are never dull to be around," she whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Fourteen Days to Gate Closure**

All told, nearly three dozen was the final number of Japanese citizens staying behind when the Gate finally closed. Primarily military, with a few exceptions.

Prominent amongst them was Ambassador Kouji Sugawara.

One did not need to look far to find the reasons for his remaining. Though the obligation of such had long since ceased to be an issue, Sherry had taken quite the shine to the brave politician who had sheltered and protected her during a moment of crisis. Only fourteen and still precocious, she was getting dangerously close to the age of consent in Japan (nevermind the Empire's flimsy laws on such a thing). Kouji was doing his best to treat her properly, but that didn't stop a single person from assuming the worst of him everytime mention of his future wife was brought up.

He lived with it, because she _was_ worth it. If he had to be a little patient, so be it.

The rest were mostly contracted businessmen and women who worked in the village and the PX stores, who'd taken a shine to a new market to conquer, or else were hoping to continue trade with the various races scattered across the world. A pair of doctors were also staying behind, and it seemed General Hazama had arranged for a number of crates with desperately needed (to say nothing of expensive) medical supplies to be 'lost' during their re-deployment back on the other side of the Gate.

Paperwork, he explained, could be so very tricky to keep on top of.

Itami made sure the 'lost' merchandise was appropriately distributed throughout the Empire with the help of his former subordinates and the Knights of the Rose. Empress Pina was grateful, but discreet. She was quickly learning how to rule well.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Please review if enjoyed


	3. The Preparations and the Parting

**Twelve Days to Gate Closure**

The JSDF military encampment in the Special Region was not the only area abuzz with activity. So was the refugee village surrounding the Alnus hill.

A year had passed, and it was continuing to bustle and expand under the watchful eye of its protectors, now much closer to a full-fledge town or village than a simple encampment. People were starting to talk about naming it, especially now that it was about to be given away by the JSDF as a gift to the people of the world.

And curiously enough the name 'Youji Itami' was coming up a lot as well in casual discussion.

Oh not as a city name, most of the inhabitants that that was both in bad taste and otherwise unpleasant to the ear. But it seemed that, upon learning he and select others were remaining behind, were interested in bringing them more fully into the fold. No longer the distant protectors and occasional customers at their establishments, some were interested in making Itami their village mayor.

The good ex-captain wasn't quite sure just how serious they were... until Delilah cornered him with a clipboard.

Eyeing it, he felt a chill wash over him. "Is... this...?!"

"Signatures," she explained. "We found out how you Japanese do things and decided to follow that. Everyone whose signed here wants you to be our elected community leader."

"But I don't know anything about politics!" he protested, trying to offer the clipboard back.

She pushed it gently against his chest.

"Neither do we," she reminded him. "We don't need someone who talks a lot and bores us to death. Just someone who can settle disputes and do the right thing. And even... well... for all your faults..." she eyed him up and down, her ears twitching. "... we know you'd never do anything that wasn't in the interest of the community. So there."

Apparently accepting their argument as over the bunny bar maid turned and hopped off, anxious to get back to work. No longer a mere serving wench, she now _owned_ the establishment, and was interested in expanding business if things went well. With more land becoming available thanks to the JSDF's withdrawl, that looked like a distinct possibility.

"Unbelievable," Itami muttered. "The world's gone completely mad..."

* * *

 **Seven Days to Gate Closure**

Only a week remaining until the prophesized closing of the Gate, and the end of the link between Japan and the Special Region.

By now most of the JSDF personnel had withdrawn from the region, and all that remained was a small contingent of soldiers to ensure nothing unwanted followed them through to the other side. The Ginza Incident was still fresh in the minds of many Japanese people, and no one had any desire for the Gate to close with marauders and bandits with decidedly medieval mindsets on their side once the Gate closed. To say nothing of the horrifying possibility of _dragons_ loose in the Japanese countryside.

That said, they were allowing select, _thoroughly screened_ , individuals to come and live in Japan.

While hardly a common occurrence, even the DIET recognized the value such individuals had brought to their country and could continue to do so. The Wizard Cato El Altestan, for one, with his wealth of knowledge on the subjects of magic, was being paid a very generous salary for his research on the other side of the Gate. Naturally, the other United Nations were equally anxious to get a hold of an actual, real life wizard, and were making attempts to bribe, kidnap, or otherwise bring him to their countries in lieu of Japan. But the Land of the Rising Sun was not going to make it easy for them.

A few others were being selected, mostly scholars from Lindon, a historian from the Empire, and perhaps most surprising of all was the young elven couple.

And one other.

It had been negotiated by treaty that neither the Empire nor the country of Japan would use the Gate as a sort of dumping ground for undesirable elements from their respective nations. Criminals captured by either side who were from a particular realm were returned to their respective nation to face judgement and punishment according to the laws of their homelands. The one exception to this had been a most unusual case.

Tyuule of the Bunny Warriors.

Many years following the collapse of the old Empire and the devastation of the capitol, after she had been freed and allowed to return to what remained of her people, she had come forward with a confession. Without any reservation she had laid bare the facts of her crimes, including inciting a war with the 'Green Men' and egging Prince Zorzal on to easily the most stupid of his decisions to continue it. The list of her crimes against both Empire and Japan were numerous, but in the end, the greater fault had been declared against the Land of the Rising Sun, and Empress Pina, anxious to rid herself of a very dangerous threat to her rule, had handed Tyuule over to Japan.

She would be confined in Maximum Security for the duration of her entire life, with zero possibility of patrol or escape.

* * *

 **Six Days to Gate Closure**

However, the numbers going through the Gate who were not natural Japanese citizens was exceedingly small. Scarcely more than a dozen or so. Itami saw them each off personally. And he was about to return to his barracks for some packing of his own when he glanced back and saw a commotion at the Gates. People were coming through, being released back into the Special Region.

Lots of people. That was unusual.

He jogged over, curious as to what was going. The private at the guard post saluted as he approached.

"What's going on here?" Itami asked. They should have been withdrawing, not... whatever this was.

"Civilians coming through the Gate," the soldier on duty reported.

"Civilians?!"

A nod confirmed his inquiry. "Apparently once the Japanese public learned about the Gates closing and that the government was authorizing deportation to the Special Region, more than a few of them signed up to be part of it. Papers have been processing for weeks now."

"But they can't... how will... what...?" he sputtered, his mind back-firing and eventually dying as he saw some of the people coming through. Most of them were _kids_. Young people fresh out of college (or near enough) with no idea what they were getting into. Sure, he saw some middle-aged folk as well, a few obvious married couples, but they were bringing their kids along as well. He was also pretty sure he just spotted Kuriyabashi's sister amongst the crowd, looking decidedly confused until her sibling found her. How the heck had this happened?

Itami was about to march right up to them and demand answers when he caught sight of a familiar face.

Risa Aoi.

Known in certain circles as Itami's ex-wife.

If he'd just crashed his mental 'car' with the arrival of civilians, then seeing her gave him the psychic equivalent of a ten car pile-up. She was dressed for travel, warm clothes and a backpack, as well the shoulder bag he recognized as containing her artists supplies.

"Risa?!" he gasped. "What're you doing here?!" he demanded, after finally making his way to her side.

Adjusting her glasses, she explained, "I'm here to... uh... well..."

"Well...?" he repeated.

"Uhm, Itami... well... I kinda got evicted and I was hoping I could... find accommodations with you for a while?"

"Are you NUTS?!" he asked, not caring how his voice carried. "Risa this is another world! And one we don't have a permanent connection to any longer! You'll be cut off from Japan forever if you stay here! You turn around right now and you march right back through that Gate and...!"

"And what?!" she demanded, glaring up at him from behind her spectacles. "Say goodbye to you forever?"

That brought him up short, and he spluttered incoherently for a few moments.

"Look I know it's not going to be easy here but my artwork is really popular in the Empire... and I've gotten a bit of inspiration thanks to your last few visits, so I figured I'd get even more here. So... I'm staying. I guess if I can't stay with you I'll just... find somewhere else to shack up for a while."

Her tone made it abundantly clear of her intentions. And Itami was more than well aware of just how popular a single woman would be as a roommate here on the other side, and not with the most savory of individuals. If not as a roommate, then as an indentured servant. Even with all the reforms Empress Pina had been pushing out over the years, the Empire was still very much a brutal, misogynistic, violent place. And that was within its borders, outside could be even worse depending on where you went.

Someone had to take Risa in until she was back on her feet. _But why oh why did it have to be him?_ Itami sighed, slapping his hand over his forehead as he felt a wicked headache come on, and slumped to the ground.

This was just not his day.

* * *

 **Last Day 'til Gate Closure**

Sunset, or near enough.

The region was painted an ominous red glow, the skies like blood in a way that made Rory's soul sing. It also did wonders to highlight the devastation surrounding Alnus hill. Even two full years after the battle, there were still ample signs of carnage and bloodshed. All of it radiating outwards from the Gate, the singular cause of everything.

Itami stood before its massive doors, peering up at it. The JSDF was gone, the area was all but deserted save for a handful of watchful eyes. Those who were curious to see the end of an age. And perhaps learn more about the Gate and what it meant. How it had been constructed, by whom, and for why. Rory Mercury told them of Hardy, the God of the Underworld, who used it as a plaything, but surely there had to be a more scientific explanation for all of this. A more reasonable, rational explanation.

But damned if Itami could think of one. It simply _was_.

And soon, it _wouldn't be_.

Finally, the massive doors began to close, and there was a low, ominous rumble in the ground. Itami instantly though back to the Ginza Incident. There was that same feeling here, that otherworldly power at work, and even without the translated Prophecy they'd know this was the end. But they'd had more than enough time to prepare, which was more than some could say, and they were ready.

As the Gate closed, Itami came to attention, lifting up his hand to his brow, and saluted. Saying farewell to the country of his birth, the world of his origin, the place he'd called home for the last three and a half decades.

Though his face remained forward, he spotted out of the corner of his eye Tuka raising her hand to do the same thing, mimicking as she was wont to do. And then it seemed Lelei was doing the same, and then Rory, and even Yao.

On his other side, his subordinates were likewise saluting, saying their farewells, and Itami felt a swell of pride in his chest. Whatever the future would bring, he was sure he could handle it as long as they were together. They weren't just a military unit anymore, they were a family.

The doors finally shut with an ominous boom, and as they watched, the Gate vanished. Not all at once, like a pop or a blink, but slowly fading away like a dissolve, becoming more and more translucent until they could see the mountain range on the other side. And then, they could not see the Gate at all. It was gone for good.

The Gate was closed.

And it was time to great ready... for the next day.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Please review if enjoyed.

No plans for a sequel or continuation at this time. While I might enjoy reading about a story where Itami became the new ruler of the Special Region with his cohorts and subordinates, or else goes into farming with his personal harem, I simply don't think I have it in me to write such a thing.

I debated the possibility of Tyuule's trial being a chapter unto itself, but ultimately couldn't bring myself to do it.


End file.
